


Sweet Treatment

by afterosesuilen



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - Military, Crack, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gay Panic, Hospitalization, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Military, Nurses & Nursing, OOC, Out of Character, Romantic Fluff, a bit OOC, admiral - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21820639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterosesuilen/pseuds/afterosesuilen
Summary: Tomoe's a nurse and Yukina, an admiral, comes in with a minor injury but is freaking out/afraid of medical devices (+ gay panic)...
Relationships: Background Hikawa Sayo/Minato Yukina, Background Minato Yukina/Hikawa Sayo, Background Yukisayo, Minato Yukina/Udagawa Tomoe, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Udagawa Tomoe & Minato Yukina





	Sweet Treatment

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s note:  
> 1\. This is a 3-year timeskip from the canon Bandori universe.  
> 2\. I just assume Yukina was born in 1999 and Tomoe was born in 2000 because... welp. I’m too lazy to think about the birth years.  
> 3\. This is actually my first no-band AU fanfiction when it comes to Bandori!  
> 4\. There will be some swear and "gay" words, especially “OH SH*T I'M GAY” and (gay panic)  
> 5\. This is also heavily based of my own Bandori mini-comic, whose title is “Certified Gay Moment?!”. Here is the link of that mini-comic: http://twitter.com/GeishaYumi_/status/1196808831096934401

Minato Yukina is a cool, elite girl, wearing a purple and black admiral uniform, a black belt with a rose accessory, black boots, and a single epaulet on her right shoulder. On her left shoulder, there’s a scarlet rose accessory with grey and red feathers, along with a purple cape. Her silver hair is let down, and some part of her left side of her head is covered with a hair accesory.

She is a talented admiral, commanding a lot of ships in the battlefield. The ships that she commanded are capable of using their best they’ve had to destroy other ships that get in their way, with outstanding results. She has been an admiral for 3 consecutive years.

However, 3 days ago, she got mildly injured. Her left arm got shot by one of the missiles that came from one of the enemy ships. The enemy’s ships are getting much stronger than before, so she had to retreat, and asked her confidant, Hikawa Sayo, to be a substitute admiral, because of how strict and determined she is.

“Sayo.”

“Yes, Minato-san?”

“Please, do my admiral job from now. I’ll be back after recovering. My arm is hurt right now, so I had to leave my job temporarily.”

“Alright, Minato-san. I’m on it.”

Yukina retreated temporarily from her admiral job, and went home. She also told her father about what happened earlier. Fortunately, her father suggested her to take a break...

«««

The next morning, Yukina woke up from her bed, still feeling hurt from the previous injury that she got during that intense fight. But, because she is an admiral, she tried hard not to cry because of it. With her determination, she then took a bath, got dressed in her casual clothes, and immediately walked towards the hospital. She didn’t want her admiral identity to get revealed at this time, though.

Inside the hospital, she went to the counter, and asked the receptionist something.

“Excuse me Miss, but I’d like to find a room for treatment. My arm hurts, and I need someone to help me recover.”

“Alright then. What’s your name and birth date?”, the receptionist asked back.

“My name’s Minato Yukina. I was born in 26th of October, 1999.”

She noted down Yukina’s name and birth date. The receptionist then looked at the empty rooms from the CCTV.

“Ah, there it is. Yukina-san, your room is in 3003, in the hospital’s third floor. Take care, and I hope you recover!”

Afterwards, Yukina rushed to the room that she was told earlier.

«««

After entering the room, Yukina sat down on the bed. Suddenly, someone went inside her room, and then spoke in a familiarly tomboyish voice...

“Ah, Minato-san. Glad you were here.”

“U... Udagawa-san?”

It turned out that the person that entered was no other than the nurse, Udagawa Tomoe. She’s wearing a nurse uniform along with her own nametag, with some modifications, such as the cleavage-exposing corset and black studded armlets on both of her hands. She’s also wearing a black garterbelt, white fishnet stockings, and red high heels. It made Yukina to have a very intense gay panic.

Actually, she and Yukina have known each other, so she’s not surprised to see her to come in a situation like this.

Yukina got flustered. Her face turned red, and she was sweating. Meanwhile, Tomoe gave her a cute wink right in front of her.

“ _Oh shit, I’m gay_. Her smile, her thighs, her wink, her coolness... _damn it!_ I’m gay now!”, she thought.

«««

Despite the entire gay panic that Yukina experienced recently, Tomoe patted her shoulder and asked about her current condition.

“Minato-san, I heard that your left arm was injured, can I look at it?”

Yukina got panicked even more.

“Uhm... Y... Yes... Just... look at it, U... Udagawa-san.”

Tomoe looked at her wound on her left arm. Later on, she noticed something...

“Minato-san, does this wound feel like a burn, or something?”

Yukina nodded her head.

“Wait a second. I’ll ask the pharmacist to find a medicine for your condition. It’s still a mild burn, so don’t worry.”

However, instead of feeling relieved, Yukina started to feel worried. She was afraid that the medicine will make her skin become even worse...

«««

10 minutes has passed. After Tomoe received the medicine from the pharmacist, she walked back to Yukina’s room.

“Here, Minato-san. I got a medicine for you.”

She offered her a small jar of _Aloe vera_ cream.

“This medicine is able to heal your wound quickly, and it’s safe.”

But, Yukina started to tremble. She started to have a gay panic again.

“U...Udagawa-san, the medicine... uhm... won’t hurt, right??”

“Ahaha! Nope, it won’t hurt at all. Don’t worry.”

Yukina, still having a gay panic, felt terrified. Tomoe immediately teased her, to ensure that everything will be fine.

“It’s okay, Minato-san. I’ll be gentle~”, she seduced Yukina with her sexy voice. Afterwards, she winked right in front of her.

However, after Tomoe seduced her, she fainted because of having a nosebleed. A lot of blood bursted out from her nose at once. Tomoe moved reflexively when that moment happened, though...

«««

10 minutes have passed. Tomoe then tried to make Yukina feel conscious. She immediately woke up after that. Tomoe patted her head.

“Mi... Minato-san, you also have a nosebleed. Let me treat it, but right after healing your wound.”

“O... Ok...”

“Don’t panic, ok? I’ll be gentle this time.”

Tomoe opened the jar of _Aloe vera_ cream. Afterwards, she took some cream and then smeared it gently on Yukina’s left arm. Yukina tried to hold back her pain and also her gay panic, but slowly, she began to feel relaxed.

“See? It won’t hurt, Minato-san.”

Yukina nodded. She felt happy after that treatment. However, her nosebleed needed to be treated properly as well...

«««

“Anyway, Minato-san. I’ll treat your nosebleed. But please, wait here. I want to take some ice cubes to help you recover faster.”

Later on, Tomoe stepped out from Yukina’s room, going to the hospital’s kitchen to retrieve a small amount of ice cubes. 5 Minutes later, she went back inside her room. Meanwhile, Yukina was wiping her blood using some tissues.

“Minato-san. You need to sit upright. Put this ice cube to the bridge on your nose. I know it will be cold, but it will help you not to nosebleed again.”

Yukina then did what she told her earlier, after wiping the blood. Gradually, her blood on her nose began to stop flowing out. Her nosebleed was finally treated properly.

«««

“Anyway, Minato-san. Sorry for being too flirtatious earlier. I thought you’re comfortable with that...”, Tomoe apologized to her while nodding her head.

“It’s fine, Udagawa-san. I was too panicked earlier while looking at you.”, Yukina blushed.

“Ahaha! Minato-san, you look kinda cute when flustered like that.”

Yukina, still blushing, suddenly changed the topic of speaking.

“Udagawa-san, thanks for the treatment. Looks like I had to go. See you later.”

“See ya, Minato-san! I hope your wound will be quickly recovered.”

Yukina, feeling delighted, went out of her room and paid her treatment fee to the cashier. She then looked at the beautiful sun, which was still shining on a Saturday afternoon, and walked home.

2 days have passed. Yukina’s wound were fully recovered, and she did her usual admiral job, the same as always. Along with Sayo, they created one of the most powerful navies with sophisticated and powerful battleships to fight other enemies.

-THE END-


End file.
